mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duke Pound Puppies
Pound Puppies Duke(VPPM007) was born in the Pound Puppies on October 12, 2003. His mother was Eriole and his father was Zodus. They were the dominant paiir of the Pound Puppies. His litter-mates were his brother Dudley(VPPM005) and sister Dizzy(VPPF006). They were the second litter born in the Pound Puppies. They survived to adulthood. Eriole gave birth on March 30, 2004 to Rose, Parsley, Nutmeg and VPPM011. Sadly VPPM011 was predated a few months later. On July 19, 2004 Skinner gave birth to Flashmen, Pickle and Chips. On October 23, 2004, Eriole gave birth to Bubbles and Squeak. On April 24, 2005 Eriole gave birth to Carlos, Woopie, Marilyn and Frank. Blossom gave birth to Len and Squiggy on July 20, 2005. On September 23, 2005 Eriole gave birth to Houdini, Sondheim, Angie and Melanie. Mango and Blossom aborted their litters. Eriole evicted Mango, Rose and Nutmeg and gave birth to Magnus, Clive, Mary Pat and Shelly on May 36, 2006. Eriole evicted Blossom, Mango, Dizzy, Parsly, Chips and Bubbles. Eriole gave birth to Crackles, Pops, Mamble and Snappy on December 12, 2006. Dizzy and her older sister Blossom rejoined the group. Blossom was predated leaving Dizzy as the oldest female in the group. Eriole evicted Dizzy, Rose, Nutmeg and Squiggy from the group. On June 14, 2007 Eriole gave birth to Gumpy, Pottis, Millis, Kev and Nibbles. Then two months later Eriole was bitten by a snake and died. Dizzy was the oldest female in the group so she assumed dominance. Her father Zodus left the group after Dizzy assumed dominance but returned. In January 2008 Dizzy, Marilyne,Woopie, Squiggy and Melanie were all pregnant. Dizzy evicted Marilyn, Woopie, Squiggy and Melanie from the group. Dizzy lost her litter to pregnant Angie who gave birth but her litter was killed by Squiggy who gave birth to Attila, Apollo, Athena and Achilles on March 28, 2008. In Apirl of 2008 Zodus went roving along with Dudley, Flashman. Duke assumed dominance since he was the oldest male. Mary Pat gave birth but her litter was killed. Shelly gave birth to Pepper, Big Si and Bing on August 18, 2008. Bab Boy Buddy appeared and mated with Angie who gave birth to Tina and Billy on December 7, 2008. Bing was predated some time before. Angie's daughter Billy was killed by the Hyena Mob. Dizzy evicted Squiggy, Angie, Mary Pat and Shelly from the group. In March a month after she evicted the females Duke, Pickle, Sondheim, Magnus and Clive left the group. Druids The males ran into four evicted Hyena females from the Starsky group. Fox was the oldest female and won dominance over her sisters. Duke became the dominant male of the Druids without much trouble. On August 26, 2009 Fox gave birth to Fox McCloud, Falco, Peppy and Slippy. They were her first litter ever. In November 2009 Wild Dog, Flashmen, Dudley, and Raccoon Dog appeared. Kanga mated with one of the males and got pregnant. Fow was also pregnant. In January 2010 Fox killed Kanga's pups and gave birth to three pups on January 31, 2010. Jackal got pregnant and gave birth to four pups on April 26, 2010. Fox evicted Jackal, Kanga and DW in May. She is pregnant in June. Fox and Duke are still the dominant pair today. Links Pound Puppies Mob Druids Mob Eriole Whiskers Zodus Elveera Fox Starsky Category:Pound Puppies meerkats Category:Druids meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats